Clarêncio Wendell e o Olho de Coogan
|episódio = 16 |temporada = 2 |imagem = Eyeofcoogan.jpg |eua = 25 de março de 2016 |brasil = 21 de novembro de 2016 |escritores = Stephen P. Neary |historia = Spencer Rothbell, Tony Infante, Stephen P. Neary e Sam Kremers-Nedell |diretor = David Ochs e Niki Yang |storyboard = Sam King e Vitaliy Strokous |anterior = Os Contos de Mardrynia |proximo = O Trailer }} é o decimo sexto episódio da segunda temporada de Clarêncio, o Otimista e o sexagésimo sétimo episódio da serie toda. Sinopse Clarêncio, Amy, Belson, Nathan, Jeff e Malessica vão em busca de um tesouro perdido. Enredo O episódio começa com a senhorita Baker contando uma história, Clarence está entediada, ele e Jeff estão distraídos com um pássaro, Malessica quer ir ao banheiro, mas Amy e Nathan se divertem com ela, a senhorita Baker tenta dizer a todos que a atividade é divertida, Jeff levantou-se da cadeira para ver o pássaro de novo, Amy diz algo sobre isso e todos riem, naquele momento soa o sino do recesso, Clarence, Jeff, Belson, Nathan, Malessica e Amy devem ficar na sala organizando coisas, Jeff tenta convencer todos que acabarão rapidamente, Clarence abre um livro e lê um texto triangular, enquanto Clarence continua lendo, Belson zomba dele Clarence diz-lhe que é um mapa do tesouro, Jeff diz que não há tesouro em Aberdale , naquele momento o globo cai e se divide em duas metades, de lá outro papel com uma forma triangular sai, Clarence fica animado porque acredita Encontrarão ouro, Jeff lê as pistas e todos ficam surpresos, naquele momento Belson se levanta da cadeira e explica a todos de forma incorreta o que precisa ser feito. Clarence vai para a biblioteca e encontra algumas pistas. Belson , Nathan e Amy , o último vai procurar pistas do outro lado, Belson obriga Nathan a cavar a caixa de areia, mas não encontra nada, naquele momento, Amy encontra algo no balanço. Jeff e Malessica procuram pistas sobre os computadores da escola, ela encontra algo quando vê a tela com olhos magros. Belson está cavando sob o balanço em que a pista estava, Nathan e Amy estavam sentadas nos outros dois baloiços, Belson encontra uma placa de madeira em forma de triângulo. Jeff está ficando nervoso por não encontrar o significado do olho de Coogan. Clarence estava lendo um livro em que há alguns óculos que o ajudam a encontrar um círculo de madeira, Clarence toma tal coisa e começa a perseguir o Sr. Reese disfarçado, Clarence deixa a biblioteca bastante assustada. Na cafeteria, ambos estão tentando resolver o mistério, Belson coloca o círculo de madeira em um buraco no triângulo de madeira, Amy coloca os dois papéis em forma de triângulo sob as pontas do triângulo de madeira, todos pensam em que pode ser, Amy levanta Malessica para ver, e os olhos laser do último criam uma pista que diz "224", ambos vão para a sala 224, havia a senhorita Baker , que preparara um bolo em homenagem ao aprendizado de ambos os filhos, eles ficaram desapontados e Belson destrói o bolo para ver se há algo lá, a senhorita Baker tenta explicar-lhes que Coogan não existe e que é apenas algo que ela inventou com a marca de seus óculos, Amy verifica o caso e vê um endereço, então todos vão lá. Depois de um longo período de tempo, todos visitaram o bairro sem encontrar nada e chegaram à casa de Terry Coogan , Clarence espionou a janela e encontrou algo. Na escola , a Sra. Baker está preocupada com essas crianças, Naquele momento, todos entram excitados e Clarence dá uma bola de diamante para Miss Baker , ela fica assustada e pergunta onde ela conseguiu, vem Terry Coogan para procurar a bola de diamante, ele revela que tal era o olho dele Diamond, Miss Baker tira de Clarence , Terry Coogan coloca, ela vai embora, advertindo a todos que ela não quer vê-los novamente em seu jardim, ela solta seu remendo e Clarence o verifica, há um pequeno mapa, ele fica animado e o episódio termina. Personagens Principais * Clarêncio * Jeff * Malessica * Nathan * Belson * Amy Shtuzger * Srta. Baker Secundários * Terry Coogan (Debut) * Jim Reese Menores * Sumo * Chelsea * Dustin * Mavis * Brady * Rita * Kimby * Blaide * Percy * Courtlin * Julien * Marlie Curiosidades *É o episódio com o nome mais longo até o momento em que saiu. **Atualmente, o nome mais longo é o de A Nightmare on Aberdale Street: Balance's Revenge. Referencias Culturais *"Coogan" era realmente a marca registrada dos óculos de Srta Baker. *"Olho de Coogan" pode ser uma referência a "O Olho de Cthulhu" do jogo Terraria. Conexões de Caracteres *Sumo não fala neste episódio. **É a terceira vez que ele aparece sem diálogo, sendo o primeiro em Jeff Ganha, e o segundo em Fuga de Além do Cósmico. *É a primeira grande aparição de Amy Shtuzger. **É também a terceira maior aparência de Nathan, e a segunda de Malessica. *A Sra. Baker cria um método criativo para estimular a aprendizagem de algumas crianças, mas é visto que não funciona. **Também descobriu-se que as crianças ficaram muito chateadas naquela semana. Conexões de Episódios *É o quarto episódio em ter o nome de Clarence no título. **O primeiro é Os Milhões do Clarêncio. **O segundo é que Clarêncio Arranja uma Namorada. **O terceiro é Clarêncio Natureza. Galeria Para ver a galeria do clique aqui. Carta do título Você vê um chão de pedra com as palavras "Clarence Wendle and the Eye of Coogan" ( ) esculpidos lá. es:Clarence Wendle y el misterio de Coogan en:Clarence Wendle and The Eye of Coogan Categoria:Episódios Categoria:2ª Temporada